


Lonely.

by tibitoti



Category: BnHA
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-23
Updated: 2018-04-23
Packaged: 2019-04-26 22:20:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14411745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tibitoti/pseuds/tibitoti
Summary: [first] never really liked heroes; but, after the upsetting discovery of her brother being quirkless, she makes a promise to herself to be all that he needed. Though, despite doing everything she can, she herself feels the guilt of him having no ability creating a deadly weight on her back.That is, until she met Mirio Togota.





	Lonely.

[first] was only three years old when her brother was born.  
Her mom had lain on the hospital bed, face a shade of red that even she was astounded by. The baby, small and feeble, wailed so loudly she’d thought that her eardrums might burst; but, of course, an outstretched grin was still planted on her face.  
Her mom’s face had returned to it’s natural, fair color, albeit veins still popped out noticeably from the side of her head. She extended her arms, handing the small baby to [first] as tears streamed down her face, presumably from the happiness of birth; [first] had heard of this before, that having a baby was enough to drive a woman to tears or insanity.  
She took the small thing from her arms and inspected it; small, green freckles dotted his face, and tiny, mint-colored hairs stayed flat along the top of his out -of - proportion head.  
She lifted him up for a closer look, staring down every nook and cranny of his body, before throwing him up in the air, only to catch him again in her arms. She stumbled a bit upon catching him, his weight pulling her down, before stretching her hands to toss him again.  
“Stop!” The mom shrieked, horrified. [first] abruptly stopped in her actions, staring at her mom confusedly.  
“Huh? What?”  
She sighed exasperatedly.  
“You have to treat a baby carefully, [first]!!” She urged, outstretching her arms as a signal of wanting the baby.  
[first] shoved the baby in her hands roughly, clearly yet to understand just what she’d meant. [first]’s mom cradled the baby in her arms and cooed at him, demonstrating to her daughter.  
“Like so.” She said, matter - of - factly.  
[first] tilted her head.  
“Oh. Well, what’s it’s name?”  
“His,” she corrected, “not it.”  
She lightly tickled his belly, the baby giggling at the touch. “Izuku. That’s his name.”  
“Izuku ...” [first] chanted, liking the way his name rolled off of her tongue.  
“I like it!”  
_________________________________

 

It was safe to say that, after the birth of Izuku Midoriya, [first] took a quick liking to him. In fact, she’d even been rather protective of him, telling her mom, Inko, to refuse any offers of visits if it meant other kids were to tag along as well - to her, it was by far too hazardous.  
Inko was soon sure that Midoriya has probably learnt more speech from [first] than herself, and it showed clearly when he began to speak, saying a bunch of [first]’s stupid catchphrases.  
They had much in common, but there was one thing that had left Inko baffled; Izuku’s (or Izumi-Nii, as said by [first]), love and passsion for heroes, and [first]’s dislike towards them.  
It wasn’t that she hated heroes, no, but she did find their motives, and costumes, stupid and silly. By the mention of their name, she would always scrunch up her face the same way she did when she ate carrots, or cake. If there was anything that she made sure of to Inko, it was that the very last thing she wanted was to be associated with the hero society, meanwhile Izuku was spluttering nonsense about the complete opposite.  
He rocked back and forth on his chair, worrying both Inko and [first] that he would knock it over.  
“He’s sooo cool!” He praised, the video screen reflecting on his round, freckled face.  
It was the debut of All Might. [first] could tell simply by entering the room; he had watched it so many times that she could practically recite the beginning by heart.  
“When I get my quirk, like [first], I wanna be just like him!!”

 

_________________________________

 

“I’m afraid there’s no hope for him.”

“E-ehh?!!” [first] flailed her arms around in a manner of panic.  
Izuku’s face fell, though he still had a stupid expression on his face, as though he wasn’t able to believe the words he was hearing — his mom always said that lectures came in one ear and out the other for him, and seeing the look on his face inched her to believe it.  
“No! There must be some mistake?”  
Inko questioned, unsure herself.  
“The other kinder gardeners have all started showing signs, but ...”  
The doctor pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose.  
“Pardon my asking, ma’am,” he started, “but you’re from the fourth generation, yes? As far as quirks, I mean ...”  
He left his sentence as Inko cut him off, placing a hand to her cheek. Her facial expression was clearly upset, whilst Izuku sat to her side, still in shock, and [first] to the opposite, staring at her brother comcernedly.  
“Yes, of course .. I can pull small object towards me, and my husband can breathe fire. [first] over here,” she ruffled [first]’s hair as an indicator to show who she was talking about, and possibly to calm your nerves; you weren’t sure, “has the same quirk as me, though she can do it to slightly larger objects as well.”  
The doctor lifted a bony finger and placed his hand on an x - ray of a foot he had placed on his wall in a poster - like fashion, his goggle glasses glinting in the artificial lights.  
“By the age of four, a child should manifest either one of his parents’ quirks or a composite of the two.”  
However, early quirk research discovered one important finding.”  
He made an emphasis on the pinky toe displayed on the x - ray before continuing on.  
“It has to do with the prescience or abscence of the extra joint in the pinky toe. Humans have no need for parts they don’t use, you see. And those without the joint represent the next stage of evolution.”  
He pointed to Izuku’s foot x - ray.  
“Izuku here has TWO joints. It’s bexoming quite rare nowadays, but ... he possesses NO quirk at all.”  
[first]’s eyes dilated by a fraction.  
“Izumi-Nii ...” she mumbled upsetly.  
Despite her odd feelings towards heroes, she knew how badly her brother longed to be one. He’d been waiting on the day of his qurik’s arrival for who knows how long; and, although she knew he was absolutely crushed, she still had to wonder if this would hurt her more than him. 

When they’d arrived home, it was silence, and Izuku retreated to his room.  
After a while of watching T.V., Inko and [first] shared a worried glance before entering his All Might dome.  
He sat on his black work chair, once again watching All Might’s debut. For the first time, [first] felt so detached from her brother.  
“ ... Mom ...”  
His back was facing the two of them as he spoke.  
“No matter what kind of trouble you’re in, he’ll save you with a smile ...”  
He turned in his spot torturously slow to [first], and when their eyes met, she noticed the thick, ugly tears streaming down his face as he pointed towards the video playing on the screen.  
“A super cool hero like that. That’s ... what I want to be.”  
‘!!’  
Inko ran to him in a hurry and hugged from his place in his chair, tears running down her cheeks as well.  
“I’m sorry, Izuku! I’m so sorry!!” She cried, while [first] stood in the back of the room, watching.  
She’d never felt so out of touch in her own home, and clenched her fists by her sides; it hurt her to see them like this - she was always empathetic, but when it came to her brother, you could take that ten fold.  
It was then that she made a promise to herself secretly; one that she would swear to keep.  
That, for her brother’s sake, she would become a hero, despite how she felt towards them; she would become the best hero there was, and protect him from all the harm he would encounter.  
She would become a hero, but more importantly, she would protect her brother - protect Midoriya Izuku.

**Author's Note:**

> Uhmm the world was supposed to end today but it didn’t so, through my thorough disappointment, I decided to write a Mirio x reader fic, bc he deserves more love. But, it’s kinda just a writing practice or smthn,, Hope you enjoy??


End file.
